Beyond Vs the Left arm
by RaspberryJam02
Summary: ever wondered what happened to Backyard Bottomslah's left arm?...kukuku...curiosity didn't kill the cat, Beyond Birthday did. please R&R be nice because i have very little feelings.


_Thud!_

I laughed as she threw herself hard against the wall, shaking in terror as her bright, blue eyes gazed at me in horror. "_You're a fucking lunatic!_" she spluttered.

Don't make me laugh.

"c'mere, cunt! Let me fuck ya up a little bit. I can assure you, it _will hurt._"

I growled, beckoning her to me, cleaver in hand, smiling. "Don't make me rape you." I spun the cleaver in my hands, laughing at the look on her face.

"_Get the fuck away from me! I'm gonna kick your ass so hard it bleeds! Back the fuck off!_"

I laughed harshly at the bitch.

"Oh baby, how could you say such a thing to meee?! _Kyahahahaaa!!!_"

I lunged at her, cleaving knife held up high above my head as I started to hack, but to my dismay, she collapsed before I hit.

"Pitiful whore. Stand up. God dammit I'm gonna hack your fucking brains out and fuck the hole if you don't!" I hacked at her, missing once more due to the fact that she lunged.

She fucking moved.

"Hm. Got a little fight in you, eh? Lucky you, that kinda shit turns me ooon!"

I was practically singing with joy, chasing her thorough the big, creaky house as she stumbled on her own two feet, whining like a little bitch.

"Oooh, I just can't _wait_ to kill you!" it was true. In fact, out of all three of the murders I had committed…

Backyard Bottomslash was my very favorite.

So I continued to swing, aiming for her skull as I dove towards her, finally landing on her and sitting on her so she wouldn't (couldn't) move.

If I had been killing her just for fun, I would've done much, much more to torture her, in fact, I fantasized about it quite often, tugging at my member, dreaming of the look on L's face when he heard about a young woman, her eyeballs removed, limbs cut off with a chainsaw, and…

Well, I'm not really sure.

Finally, I hit her, just as planned, in the right leg, back of her leg so she couldn't run anymore.

I cocked my head from one side to the other.

_Snap. Snap._

Reaching into my pocket, I took out a bottle of ether and a thick piece of cloth, drenching it and covering her nose and mouth with it until she blacked out.

That was my cue.

…

I slammed an old pipe I had picked up along the way to her frat house against her left arm. It was just a silly experiment to see if a human being could die of internal hemorrhaging, but to my misfortune, she only woke up, laying on the floor, convulsing.

"For _god's sake, woman!_ Do you know how horny it makes me to see a woman in pain?"

I lifted her chin with two fingers, smiling innocently at her as she sobbed.

"_Ooh nooo! Please don't kiiill me Beyond-kun! I haven't even finished college yet!_" I took on a high-pitched, womanly voice in an attempt to mock her.

The dumb bitch spat in my face.

"Eheheheh! Well well, it looks like you _really do _wanna die!"

She started to squirm like mad, whimpering and crying, hot tears streaming down her soft, rosy cheeks.

"y'know, if I wasn't trying to get revenge on L, I'd be doing much worse than this."

I played with the cleaver again, setting the pipe on the floor without a single concern for my well-being.

_Splat. Splat. Splat._

"_Kyaaahaha! Kyahahahaaa! Yes! Yes! Oh god this is it!…_"

I hacked and stabbed at her left arm until it was detached enough to rip off, which I did with pure pleasure. I watched as she bled to death, making sure that she was before I dragged her off into her bedroom and set up the scene for the great detective L.

When I was finished, I noticed that my thighs were covered in jizz.

Such a silly thing, come.

…

Whaddya mean, what did I do with the arm?

You're such a fucking idiot, M.

Okay, I'll tell you. Just _stop asking me stupid questions or I'll beat the hell out of you!_

…

Oh, please don't cry like that. Please don't…

Well, actually, I took the arm back home, and ate it.

_Hah hah! If Only you could see the look on your face!_

_I sometimes find myself surprised by your incredulousness, M. Oh, come here. _

…

_I love you, M._


End file.
